Pinocchio
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: A crappily written scene from the anime "Pinocchio." I saw an italian version of the series and so I didn't really understand what I was watching and made some of the people's names up. This was written completey from boredom. Enjoy...


A/N: This story is a scene from the anime version of Pinocchio, but for my own reasons I have changed it in some places. Also I watched a version that I couldn't understand, so I made up the children's names, except "Pinocchio", which I know is supposed to be "Mokku" but I liked Pinocchio better and so kept it. Here's a fair warning for you: I wrote this story on a whim, while in the middle of watching the first episode, and I was half asleep to boot. So if you still think you're up to reading this be my guest. I can't promise you perfection though, or anything close to it. Enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime.

The puppet maker, wanting to make his appearance a surprise, hid Pinocchio and himself

behind a long curtain.

The children came in noisily; one was a pretty girl carrying a bouquet of lovely flowers,

another was a brown haired boy wearing a small red cap, the next one was a slender boy with wiry glasses settled on his nose, and the final kid was a young girl who had her hair in a long ponytail with a big pink bow tied to it.

Pinocchio peeked his adorable head out from the curtain and twirled it around once before giving the children a cute little grin.

They stared at him in awe, and Jeppet chuckled and bid Pinocchio to come forth.

Coming all the way from behind the curtain, The wooden lad stood there smiling shyly,

until one of the children spoke.

"That's a real wooden puppet! Hahaha! Look he's actually walking. Hehe, hahaha."

The youngest girl spoke up too.

"He's really amazing! Haha."

Jeppet beamed proudly at the praise.

"This is Pinocchio. He is a special little boy."

The beautiful female holding the flowers also praised the puppet.

"He's really adorable! Nice to meet you Pinocchio."

In response the wooden boy looked away and blushed profusely.

That's when Jeppet had to leave.

"I have to go now, but I'll leave you guys here to play and get to know each other."

Happily, Pinocchio began to follow the old man, but Jeppet stopped him.

"No, no, you are supposed to stay here with the other children."

And with that, he left poor Pinocchio on his own.

The boy with the red hat (Jake) grabbed the puppet's head and began examining it.

He turned it, and tapped it, and moved it up and down.

"Wow this puppet's really weird. It's hard to believe he's real, haha."

In anger at being treated like an object, Pinocchio smacked the boy's face hard,

and then started to laugh.

Filled with fury, Jake punched the boy head, but only ended up hurting his hand

by whacking it against the hard wood of the puppet's skull.

Feeling resentment towards the marionette, the boy spurted out words in an angry tirade.

"You stupid wooden menace! Your only fit to feed the fire, you dumb puppet!"

Suddenly the older girl (Sarah) interrupted the two boys.

"Pinocchio."

"Huh?"

"These flowers are for you. Please take them."

Pinocchio grasped the flowers and stared at them in silence.

"They have a very sweet aroma to them. Can you smell it?"

The boy sniffed the flowers, but failed to detect a scent.

Sadly, he answered.

"No."

After a surprised pause, Jake burst out into cruel laughter at the puppet's expense.

"How can someone not be able to smell? That's so funny! Hahaha!!!"

The lad tilted his head to the side with a melancholy expression on his face.

Jake then spoke to the other boy.

"Have you ever heard of anything like it before?"

The thin boy answered with a grin.

"No I haven't."

"Neither have I. He really is strange."

Just then, a cake was laid on the table, and While lighting the candles on it, Jake burnt his

finger and the older girl rushed to his side filled with worry.

Pinocchio was curious, so he touched the flame and his wooden finger started

to burn. This caught the other children's attention and they looked on in worry.

The puppet, who couldn't feel a thing and was, therefore, oblivious to the trouble he was in, started to laugh innocently. Filled with fright, Sarah pushed the puppet away from the candle, and he was sent flying to floor, losing one of his limbs. The girl, who hadn't meant any harm, put her hands over her face in open distress.

Immediately Pinocchio tried to stand up, and fell right back to the ground. Sarah rushed to his side before he could hurt himself again and attempted to put his disconnected limb back on. After several failed tries she finally managed it, and the wooden boy got clumsily back on his feet again.

As his show of gratitude he turned to the cute, young, female.

"Thank you very much."

She flashed him a pretty smile.

"Your welcome."

Just that smile and those soft spoken words brought a blush to the boy's face.

Right then, Jeppet came in, and the puppet ran to his side.

"Jeppet, Jeppet, I am so glad your back!"

"It's good to be back and see you again my son."

The kind puppet maker picked the small boy up and embraced him fondly.

Afterwards he put him down and turned to the children.

"Well, I suppose it's time for us to go now. Say goodbye Pinocchio."

"Goodbye everyone."

With a light coat of pink on his cheeks, the marionette gave the girl one final glance, and

his face turned bright red.

Then he and Jeppet departed.

A/N: Well I hope that was crappy enough for you all. Review if you want. I already know

this story is all wrong and different from what actually happened, so you don't need to

flame me about that. Flame me for grammar or something of the same effect if you must

flame please. Thank you.


End file.
